The Last Days Part 2
This role play is chapter two of the series Bleach: The Second Act. For chapter one, click here One week later. Katsurou opens his eyes and glances at his clock which reads 12:05pm and groans turning over. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up so late but he was so absorbed in online videos that he didn't really care. He closed his eyes, again, unable to keep them open and drifted into a light sleep, only to wake up a few minutes later when his phone went off next to him. Groaning again, he grabbed his phone and looked at it, it was a new email notification. Not ready to get up he put the phone down for a few minutes, nearly drifting back to sleep before sighing and sitting up, grabbing the laptop next to him and shifting it closer to him as he repositioned himself to the middle of the right side of the bed right in front of it and opened the lid. He pressured the power button, awakening it from it's sleep state and impatiently waited several seconds for it to load the first screen. He typed in his password quickly and hit enter, waiting impatiently again for the screen to load the desktop. When it did, he quickly brought up the browser and went to his email and clicked on the most recent email, a semi personal letter from the leader of the game's team telling him about when the event is going to take place again. He smiles and yawning, hovered his crusor over a folder on his bookmarks bar and went down it, selecting one and brought up social media on his computer and messaged Junsui about it. However, he didn't wait and stare at the social media main page but rather went back to his bookmarks tab and opened a new tab with his favorite video website and starting looking through his subscriptions for something to watch. Junsui sitting up in his bed checks his phone from a notification he received from Katsurou, he quickly skims the reading and smiles himself. He is then slapped in the back of the head by Lily, "Shouldnt you be asleep and resting, i want you to be healed up already" she says to him referring to the sling he wears around his left arm, and bandages across his face and some on his body. "Its not every day you get hit and run by a car, i still cant believe that bastard got away" she says as he replies "I know, i know but i couldn't really see a license plate from you know being in pain on the cement" he turns away and feels guilty about hiding the truth from her. "Well anyways i feel alot better now just sore, i have to get to work anyways i mean with your job at the clinic we would barely make just rent, i cant be sitting here letting you slave away all day" he says as he begins getting out of bed. Lily replies "Your an idiot, i just care about you but i guess moving around will also help your muscles stretch. Im gonna make a late breakfast so wash up so you can come eat. Im making pancakes with bacon and lots of butter just for you" she then leaves the room to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Junsui's face shifts from a smile to a worried look, he then walks into the bathroom turning on the sink. He begins washing his face with his right hand, with his head down into the sink itself. He picks his head up slowly enjoying the cool water, and opens his eyes looking straight into the mirror. The same creature from before can be seen, face only screeching and trying to bite Junsui breaking the mirror and opening its mouth very wide. Junsui falls back, and lands on the floor with his right arm up as if to block an attack using his forearm. He then notices that there is nothing there and the mirror is still intact. "Not again, get out of my head" he says to himself as he stands up looks in the mirror, and says "Whats happening to me". On the other side of town, Katsurou sat procrastinating by watching videos when he's suppose to be working on the next book in his series as he just didn't feel like writing quite yet. However, he sighed, quite aware of his inner struggle between writing the book and watching more videos. About a minute later, he sighs and closes the tab with the video he was watching and the tabs for videos he was going to watch next and closed his browser then clicked on the desktop folder labeled "My Books", selected the first folder then the second in that folder and clicked on a writing program and began writing. However, he had a difficult time concentrating and realized what he wrote was not good enough and erased it. He stared at the screen, his fingers posed over the keyboard as he waited for something to come to him but nothing did. Sighing, he leaned back a little and moved his hands off his keyboard and onto his criss-crossed legs with his hands hanging off just a few inches from each other and closed his eyes, going into a meditative state. We shift to Junsui and Lily as they spend there day at the city mall, which is full of people and is very crowded as some of the stores are having a blow out sale which is the reason lily wanted to come. Lily forces him into a store just for purses which is packed with people left and right. As he starts to sneak away she grabs him by the wrist and pulls him in scolding him as she tells him she went to his game testing last week so now its her turn to do what she wants. He sits on a small display table which was meant for purses but is now empty because they sold out. His face resting on both of his hands with his elbows leaning on his legs, daydreaming and just doing anything to forget where he is at. He then starts to stare towards the entrance of the store and peers out into the open mall watching as a multitude of people walk back and forth, when something catches his interest as a man in attire and red hair walks through the crowd seemingly unnoticed by anyone near him . This shocks Junsui as he freezes, that night replaying throughout his head as he grabs his hair and starts to pull it out of stress. "What is this, why is this guy here, what is he?" these questiongs forming in his head but before he even can form answers he notices that the man is gone and no where to be seen. "Was that real, or was it in my head? he ask himself, "Dont worry" a voice says which confuses Junsui "Its all real" the voice shifts from a normal voice of a grown man to a distorted deep meancing voice. A black hand rest on Junsuis shoulder, this causes him a deep knot in his stomach out of fear, he turns his head to see what is holding him. The creature that attacked him, albeit in a much more humanoid form smiles and then says "Now where did we leave off" the creature says as it lunges at Junsui, causing him to yell. He opens his eyes to see that there is nothing there, he then starts to realize that everyone in the store has stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Lily embarrassed walks up close to him and whispers "Fine you win you dont have to stay here, just stop embarrassing me" he nods and runs out of the store. He runs to a nearby bathroom, goes into the stall and shuts the door. He opens the toilet gets on his knees and begins to vomit, "Why wont these thoughts leave my head, please just stop" he says. Category:Role Play Category:Chapter Category:Chapter 2 Category:Ongoing Chapter